Our Chemical Romance
by MagicShroomsAndToast
Summary: The story of how Frerard and My Chemical Romance came to exist. I wish it was true but it's not, aha. However, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Our Chemical Romance.

**Chapter One.**

It had been two weeks since Mikey and Gerard Way moved to Belleville, New Jersey for a new life away from their parents. They now lived a block away from two liquor stores and a small grocery shop. It was all they needed.

A few streets away, lived a tall, afro headed twenty-five year old. Mikey met him when he went to buy some new guitar picks at the music store one day. He'd explained that he had just moved to Belleville with his brother and the afro guy said they could count on him if they needed anything. His name was Ray Toro.

Mikey was at the music store a lot. Ray didn't mind, he enjoyed the company and he didn't get a lot of customers, plus, living on his own could get boring and it was nice to have new people to talk to.

One day, after coming home from the store, Mikey found Gerard in his room drawing as usual, "You have to come meet this guy Gee, he's amazing and he's really passionate about his music." Mikey said excitedly, spinning his brother's chair around.

Gerard didn't seem as excited. His face was pale, drained. He had bags under his eyes and his chapped, fading lips barely moved as he uttered his response, "Mikey, you know how I feel about new people. Moving away from everyone we knew was hard enough and now you already want me to meet someone? I can't Mikes." He spun his chair back around and continued sketching.

Mikey paused in thought for a moment, and listened to the soft swish of Gerard's wrist as it moved across the paper.

"Come on, it'll do you good to leave your room. We've been here two weeks and you've only left about four times and that was for booze or drawing supplies."

"And?" Gerard replied, putting down the pencil and staring at his wall.

"Please Gee; it's not as if I'm gonna make you meet him again. He's really cool and he's got some great pictures up on the walls, they might inspire you." Mikey smiled, putting a warm hand on his brother's shoulder. Gerard sighed; he knew Mikey wasn't going to give up.

"Fine, whatever." he replied, shaking his head slowly.

"Good."

When Mikey left, Gerard returned to his drawing, however due to the interruption, he had lost his artist's streak and instead scrunched the paper into a tight ball in his fist and threw it across the room, where it joined other crumpled and abandoned bits of paper.

After what seemed like only a few hours sleep, Gerard was awoken to someone shaking his shoulder, it was Mikey.

"Come on lazy," he said with a babyish tone, "did you forget that we were going to see Ray today?"

"Uh, no." Gerard lied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "What time is it?"

"It's about half two, I've just got back from work." Mikey said, leaving Gerard alone once again.

_What time did I get to sleep then? _Gerard asked himself while pulling on some jeans and a top. After seeing the extensive collection of empty bottles and cans on his bedroom floor he soon realised why he couldn't remember going to bed. Once he'd attempted to pull a brush through his matted black hair and washed his face, Gerard joined his younger brother downstairs and followed him out the door.

Sunlight felt un-natural to Gerard, almost alien. It stung his eyes and invaded his skin. The warmth of it bathed his face and arms in anomalous light; he wasn't feeling as confident as he did before he left the house.

Finally they reached the music store; Mikey pushed open a stiff door and walked in. They were greeted with Ray's smiling face from behind a desk cluttered with various music related items.

"Hey," Mikey said with a wave, "this is Gerard."

Gerard shuffled forwards reluctantly and attempted a smile but it came out all lopsided and nerdy.

"Uh hey." was all he said to the afro-headed guy. By this time, Mikey had walked off to look at the guitars hung on the wall at the back of the room.

"Mikey's told me a lot about you." Ray replied.

"Oh?" Gerard questioned uneasily. His eyes looked to where Mikey was stood a minute ago, realising he wasn't there, he looked back at Ray. Ray just laughed and continued,

"Nothing bad don't worry. He just said that you're thinking of being a musician but you're concentrating on your art first."

"Yeah, I am, well I'm trying to."

"What do you mean?" Ray inquired.

Before replying, Gerard picked up one of the magazines on the counter and flicked through the pages and finally examined the back quickly, he put it down when he'd finished and continued. "I'm just finding it hard to paint something imaginative. I need inspiration. I'm kinda stuck in an artist's block."

"Ah I see," Ray said, "well there are some photos on that wall over there if you want to have a look? See if they give you any ideas." he pointed just over Gerard's shoulder. After thanking the afro-headed man, Gerard walked in the direction of the photos.

He examined them closely; each picture was of different people, instruments, live performances and other band related items such as merchandise and tour busses. Gerard scanned each photo with precision; some made him laugh and others worked themselves into his thoughts to be figured out, especially one.

There was a young looking man, probably around nineteen or twenty Gerard guessed. He was sat on a scruffy looking couch hunched over a notepad and surrounded by bottles of alcohol. His hair was shaved and dyed on both sides and a jet black fringe hung limply down the man's cheek, despite smiling, his eyes told another story. They were encircled with deep red rings and the only glint in them was the flash of the camera. Gerard studied and pondered the photo, who'd take a picture of someone struggling with something that was close to his own heart?

Gerard's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the jingle of a bell, signalling the door had been opened; he turned slowly to look over his shoulder and saw a short guy with his hood pulled over his head. He was asking Ray how he was and then followed by asking where he'd moved the guitar strings to. Ray pointed to a set of shelves just left of Gerard and the short guy walked over looking anxious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

It was him, the guy from the photo. Gerard stood and stared in awe.

"Uh can I help you?" the shorter man asked looking confused. Gerard suddenly snapped back into reality and blinked a couple of times before replying.

"No, uh sorry." Gerard tried to laugh it off but it didn't seem to work so he stopped.

"Okay?" the other guy said, sounding a little creeped out.

_Shit, now he thinks I'm a freak, say something._

"Um, could I just ask a quick question?" Gerard quizzed.

"Yeah, I suppose." replied the shorter guy, guitar strings now in his closed fist.

"Who took this picture of you?"

"Uh, one of my band mates did. I told Ray not to put it up here but he likes it and everyone who comes in here has said how artistic it looks or something like that. I personally don't like it."

"I agree with them, the people who've seen it." Gerard said quickly, "I'm an artist myself and it's really inspiring. It got me thinking."

"Yeah, well it shouldn't have. That was a hard time for me and I get really nervous when people see it."

"Oh I'm sorry. I- I had no idea that-" Gerard trailed off and looked at the floor. He shuffled his feet around nervously.

"It's fine," the short guy laughed half-heartedly trying to shake off some of the awkwardness, "I'm Frank by the way."

Gerard looked up again and smiled at Frank, "I'm Gerard."

"Well I uh, better go; got a guitar that needs new strings." Frank said, holding up the handful of wires.

"Yeah sure, see ya." Gerard replied. Once Frank had paid and walked out of the shop, followed by Gerard's gaze the whole time, Gerard sighed deeply and walked back over to Ray.

"Anything catch your attention?" the afro-headed shop keeper asked, putting down the magazine he was reading.

"Yeah, you could say that." smiled Gerard.

Ray opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it again; Mikey walked in from the back room and told Ray that him and Gerard better get going.

When they returned home Gerard rushed to his room and cleared his desk, placing his sketchpad in the middle. He quickly began scribbling. Being at the music store and meeting Frank had motivated him to draw properly again.

After a while he had talked himself into going back to the music store the next day just on the off chance Frank would walk in and he'd get to talk to him again.

Frank had thought about this too. Meeting Gerard had had the same effect on him but with his music instead of art.

_I'm gonna go back tomorrow, just in case he's there. He seems like a nice enough guy. But I have nothing to get, I'll have to make something up. Uh, I can't be looking for guitar strings, Hm. I'll pretend I'm getting something for Pencey. What if he asks about them though? It's not as if we're together anymore. _Frank furrowed his brow in confusion. His thoughts were overwhelming his brain and he needed to stop himself going into the whole thing too deep. So, he stopped thinking about it and went to bed.

The next day came. Too soon for Gerard but not fast enough for Frank. He loved meeting new people and to him Gerard was interesting. He wanted to know more about him, find out what he liked and about his art. Frank had a shower and went to work. He only had a part time job at a grocery store but he didn't mind, it got him out of the house and at the end of it he could have the chance to meet Gerard again. Finally two o'clock came and Frank's shift was over, he went home and quickly changed into his jeans and a creased black tee. Then, after checking his hair in the bathroom mirror, he walked to the music store.

Ray was, as usual, reading behind the counter and greeted Frank with a friendly smile and a 'hello' then he went back to reading. Frank examined the shelves for a bit, then the drum kits and collection of amps. After, he checked out some magazines and the new guitars on display then after about fifteen minutes of mindless chatter to Ray about nothing in particular, Frank realised an hour had passed and Gerard still hadn't shown up.

"Uh Frank, what was it you came in for again?" Ray asked, realising the same thing.

"I didn't say. I was just uh, waiting for someone."

"And they haven't shown up, I'm sorry." said Ray, not sounding genuinely sympathetic.

"Hm. Well, I guess I'll be going then." Frank sighed, pushing the door open only to be stopped by Ray again.

"Oh wait, you up for coming to the Way's house tonight around six?" he asked.

"Who?" Frank's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Mikey and Gerard."

"Oh, uh yeah why not?" Frank smiled, happy that he was going to see Gerard again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

"Mikey what if he was there? Thanks to you I might have missed out." Gerard complained, putting the last cardboard box into the car.

"Yeah but he might not have even gone. It's not as if you'll never see him again. I don't see what you find so intriguing to be honest, he's just another guy." Mikey replied.

"Another guy? Mikey, you know how hard it's been for us to make friends all through our fucking lives and now you're practically letting one pass us, one that could help us start a band."

"God Gerard you're such a drama queen."

"A drama queen? Mikey you just don't... yanno lets just forget It." said Gerard, walking back towards the house.

"Gerard, wait!" Mikey shouted after him.

"What?" Gerard replied, not turning around.

"I called Ray earlier and asked him to bring his friends round so we could meet some new people and Frank's one of them."

Before Gerard turned to face his brother he smiled, happy that he was going to see Frank again.

It was about half five when Gerard started getting nervous, he barely knew Ray and Frank and apparently they were bringing someone else too. Gerard was anxious about people in general and new ones were worse, he wasn't sure who to trust and he always made things more awkward than they should be.

Mikey had gone out to get some beers and he still wasn't back. Gerard twisted his hands together in apprehension.

_What if they come and Mikey isn't home? I'll have to entertain them on my own. I can't do that, that's not me. Mikey's the friendly type. Oh god._ Before Gerard's internal monologue could continue and scare him further, the door opened and he froze in horror.

Fortunately it was Mikey, however he was being followed. By Ray, a blonde haired guy then finally Frank.

"Help yourselves to beer, Ray will show you the kitchen." Mikey laughed and sat down next to his brother, giving him and sympathetic smile.

A few beers and some good conversations later, Gerard had got used to the strangers and actually started to enjoy their company. He'd even managed to ask the blonde guy's name; it was Bob. Frank in particular was more fascinating than when they met in the music store the other day, he was funny and always had something to talk about. He was also getting fairly drunk which was fun to watch.

Soon however, they were making plans to go home. Frank was going back to Ray's as he was almost too drunk to walk properly and kept dosing off and Bob's friend was coming for him.

"I guess we'll see you guys later?" said Ray, while putting his arm round Frank and hauling him to his feet.

"Yeah definitely." smiled Mikey, giving him a hand. Frank groaned groggily, eyes still shut. He didn't want to walk but he knew that Ray would leave him outside if he didn't. He stumbled out of the door clinging to Ray's shoulders; Mikey shut it behind them laughing.

Soon after Ray and Frank's unorganised exit, Bob left, thanking the Way brothers as he walked down the drive. When he had gone, Mikey and Gerard sunk into the sofa and sighed happily.

"That wasn't too bad now was it, Gee?" smiled Mikey.

"No, I suppose not. Bob's cool." Gerard replied, resting his hand on the back of his head.

"So you won't mind seeing them again tomorrow, to help us plan a late house-warming party?"

"Uh, no that could be fun." Gerard gave his brother a half hearted smile and looked away.

"Gerard, if you don't want a party then just tell me." said Mikey, putting a comforting hand on his brothers' shoulder.

"Ah, Mikes. I do," Gerard replied truthfully, "I'm not sure about people from the neighbourhood being here. I'll be fine after alcohol obviously but I can't drink all my life before meeting people."

"Well grow some balls and just enjoy the party." laughed Mikey, grabbing a beer and standing up.

Gerard smiled weakly and followed his brother up stairs, he turned left into his bedroom; saying goodnight to Mikey as he shut the door.

A few hours later, Gerard woke up with an alcohol induced headache and thoughts of the night replaying in his mind, Frank somehow drifted into these thoughts too, _how can someone be that amazing after only meeting them twice? Wait, don't be stupid Gerard, just because he's into the same things as you. You don't even like him in that way. He is kinda cute I suppose. Just see how you feel about him next time you meet._

Trying to get back to sleep wasn't easy after the 'Frank' thoughts. They clouded his brain and pushed any other thoughts, the rational and normal ones, to the back of his skull, causing a different type of headache; all he cold think about was how cute Frank had been and how he couldn't wait to have a proper conversation with him when he wasn't drunk. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

Gerard woke up to someone shaking his shoulders. "Gee? Wake up you lazy bastard. It's one o'clock." Said Mikey's familiar voice; Gerard groaned in annoyance and opened his eyes. Mikey was stood there with one hand on his hip and tapping one foot on the carpet, Gerard laughed.

"What?" asked Mikey smiling, knowing he had succeeded in making his brother laugh.

"That pose." Gerard smiled, slowly getting out of bed.

Mikey changed his pose and turned serious, "well hurry up and get ready, Ray, Frank and Bob are coming in half an hour." with that he turned and left Gerard's room.

_Shit! I forgot about them. _Gerard looked through the piles of clothes on his carpet and tried to find something clean. After putting on his trusty black jeans he found a Misfits tee and pulled it over his head; he then walked downstairs and poured himself a coffee. Mikey's voice floated into the kitchen, "Are you sure you still want to have a party?"

Gerard sighed heavily into the mug of coffee, thinking. After a few moments he replied, "No. I really don't think i'm up for It." he said disappointedly, mostly with himself. He walked into the living room and sat next to his brother.

"But, last night you said you wanted one." Mikey said, looking hurt.

"I know but I thought about it and i'm really not sure."

"What is it that you're not sure about?" asked his younger brother.

"The drinking." Gerard's reply was barely even a whisper.

"Drinking? Ah come on Gee, it's not as if you're gonna be left alone for long enough to get ridiculously drunk and even if you do it'll be the first time since you started going to the a.a meetings surely a one-off doesn't count? Plus, we're in our own home." Mikey's voice had taken on comforting tone and he put a hand on Gerard's knee, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Mikes, I'm scared about becoming an addict again!" Gerard practically shouted this bit causing Mikey to flinch and bite his lip in regret.

"Look, Gee we don't have to have a party if you think you're gonna fly out of control. Forget I even mentioned it, I'm sorry." Mikey got up to leave but he was stopped before he could.

"No, I'm sorry. Sorry for shouting, sorry for stopping you having fun when you should be able to enjoy yourself without me restricting you. We'll have a party; it'll be good to meet everyone from round here properly, even if they are all pissed. I'll just try stay away from the alcohol."

"You're sure?"

"Mikey, I'll change my mind of you ask again." smiled Gee.

"Sorry," Mikey laughed, "okay, I'm proud of you."

"Oh shush." No sooner than Gerard said this, the doorbell went.

"I'll get it." said Mikey.

Behind the door stood Ray, Frank and Bob, all with huge grins on their faces, they pushed passed Mikey as they came in.

"Hello to you too." Mikey said sarcastically, shutting the door.

"Oh yeah, hi Mikes." smiled Ray. Mikey just lifted an eyebrow and laughed.

"So this party, who are you inviting?" asked Frank, taking a seat next to Gerard.

"Uh, well you guys obviously and a few people that we've met in the bar but we don't really know that many people yet." Gerard replied.

"Well two of my mates are coming." said Bob, speaking for the first time from the corner.

"And would you like to tell me and Gerard who they are?" laughed Mikey.

"Ones called Pete and the other's called Patrick. Patrick's the baby of all of us so be nice to him." Bob smiled.

The five of them had a long discussion about who to invite and why, before finally making lots of texts and a few phone calls. After about an hour, they'd got thirty-five yes's, not including the Way brothers, Bob and his two friends and Frank and Ray. Gerard had decided they could have the party at the weekend, as soon as Mikey finished work. They all agreed and then stayed at the Way's for a few drinks. Seven o'clock soon arrived and Ray had gone home, shortly followed by Bob only Frank stayed.

"I'm actually excited about this weekend." said Frank, picking up what was to be his final can of beer.

"Same, it should be fun," smiled Mikey, "I hope our Gerard here doesn't get too carried away though."

"Mikey, I'd rather you didn't say-" Gerard didn't have time to finish his sentence,

"Rather he didn't say what?" Frank asked turning to Gerard with a look of intrigue splashed across his face.

Gerard gave Mikey a 'don't you dare talk about my past' look as Mikes thought about what he was going to say.

"Just that he likes his alcohol and he can get a bit stupid sometimes."

"Oh, I thought it was going to be bad, like he's an alcoholic or something." laughed Frank unknowingly. Gerard and Mikey looked at each other uncertainly and forced out fake laughs to keep their younger friend happy.

"Anyway I'd better get home. I guess I'll see you guys at the weekend."

"Sure," said Gerard, walking Frank to the front door, "uh and Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, it doesn't matter. I'll tell you some other time." Gerard smiled.

"Okay, if you're sure?"

"Yeah, night." Frank smiled at Gerard then turned to walk down the rest of the drive. Gerard shut the door on him and tried to slow his breathing.

_You were actually going to ask if he liked guys? What the fuck Gerard, you don't even know if you like him properly yet. Don't mess things up. He'll think you're creep, asking questions like that. _Before Gerard could continue talking to himself, Mikey called from the living room, "Gee, will you come help me tidy up please?" Gerard allowed his heart to slow to a normal pace before going back to the living room to help his brother. When they finished, Gerard decided it was time to tell Mikey about his thoughts.

"Mikes?"

"Yeah?" Mikey replied, busying himself with the couch cushions.

"Will you sit down and listen to me please?"

"I am listening Gee, just tell me."

Gerard practically screamed his brother's name, "Mikey!"

"Jeez! What?" asked Mikey, finally sitting down.

"I think I like Frank and I don't know what to do." It all came out of Gerard's mouth at once. It wasn't meant to. Mikey already knew that Gerard kinda had a thing for other guys but he never expected his brother to like someone so soon and so close to home.

"Frank Frank? As in the guy you met a couple of days ago?" Mikey asked, looking puzzled.

"Yes, that Frank. But I don't know why."

"Well, what do you like about him?"

"I don't know, he's just fun to be around I guess. He's hilarious and he's kinda cute too." Gerard sighed and looked at the floor; he was shuffling his feet around nervously.

"Well, why don't you give it a few more days? I mean, you've only met him a few times. I wouldn't tell him yet if you're not sure." said Mikey, lifting Gerard's head up and giving him a comforting smile.

"Okay, thanks Mikes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

The few days left till the weekend felt like a lifetime to Gerard. Not having job just left time for him to think about Frank. How he wasn't sure whether he liked him or not, if he should ask if Frank was straight or gay and how he would tell him how he felt were the usual three topics going off in his head.

Then Saturday came; it was also the day of the party. Gerard tried not to fall over from the nerves coursing through his limbs every time he left his room. _I should probably go out to get another crate of beer for the party, _he thought to himself, _maybe I could drink them all before people come round then I won't be so nervous. After all that booze, I'd probably tell Frank how I feel without knowing it. No wait; I want him to know that I mean it. Urgh, just go get some beer Gerard. _

Once again, the alien chill of the wind cooled his bare arms and the abnormality of the sun warmed them up again.

He turned a corner onto the street with a liquor store at the end, as he approached the door; a stort, black haired guy came out.

"Oh hi Gerard!" smiled Frank, giving him a quick hug. "I didn't expect to see you here; I was just getting some stuff for tonight. I'm guessing that's what you're doing too?"

Gerard was shocked; he didn't want to see Frank so soon. He just stood there, dumbfounded and lust-struck for a moment.

"Gerard?"

"Oh, yeah I um, I came to get some beer." he replied finally.

"Cool. Hey uh, would I be able to come back to yours right now?"

Gerard looked at his watch, trying to delay his answer "Yeah, I don't see why not." he said finally. He got the beer and walked back home with Frank in silence. He looked across at him on the odd occasion; he could have sworn that Frank noticed at least twice, he still hadn't said anything. When they got to the front door, Frank stopped Gerard just as he was taking his keys out of his pocket, "There was something you wanted to tell me the other day."

"Was there?" Gerard asked dumbly, he knew what Frank was talking about but he didn't want to answer.

"Yeah, as I was going home, you stopped me then said it didn't matter." said Frank.

"Oh yeah, I've forgotten what it was actually, can't have been that important." Frank was feeling a little annoyed, he couldn't understand why Gerard wouldn't tell him. They went into the house and Gerard made them both coffee, they then sat on the couch and waited for Mikey to come back from work.

"So, have you got all the booze now?" asked Frank, re-counting the bottles and cans on the living room floor.

"No, this is just half of it," exclaimed Gerard, "Ray's still bringing his load and I've asked people to bring as much as they want."

"Sounds like it's gonna be amazing and don't share this with anyone except Ray, Bob and Mikey but I managed to get a tonne of weed. It's just for us so if you want some, come find me in the party somewhere." laughed Frank. No sooner had he said this, Mikey walked through the door, struggling to hold onto four bottles of some kind of alcohol and a crate of beer.

"Help?" he said sarcastically, aiming the comment at Gerard. His older brother sighed and got up to take some bottles off him.

"Why didn't you get a bag?" Gerard asked.

"You think I didn't want one? They had none left. What kinda store has no bags?" Mikey replied, sounding annoyed. Frank and Gerard laughed.

"I've invited a few more people from work." Mikey said finally.

"So how many people are coming now then?" asked Gerard.

"Um, about forty something I think."

"In a house this size? It's going to be packed." said Frank plainly.

"Ah the more the merrier." Mikey laughed. About three hours passed, Ray, Bob, Patrick and Pete had arrived and brought their share of alcohol. There was no space left in the living room so they put it in the kitchen. Knowing that people would be helping themselves, the boys hid some cans of beer around the house.

Soon after this, the party was in full swing. Some people were asleep in the garden with bottles tucked under their arms, others were on the garage roof dancing and some girl in a mini skirt and a bra was passed out on the kitchen floor.

Gerard had already opened the door to three complaining neighbours (one of which decided to join the party) and also to the police. Despite this, the night was awesome and it still wasn't over.

Gee went to the back room to play a game on the xbox with Mikey and Ray however, due to the drunken and particularly high state of them; they were finding it hard to just pick up the controls. Frank staggered in soon after and just stood watching them fumble over the remotes for a while before finally braking into a fit of laughter, the other boys joined in. That's when Frank realised Gerard's laugh.

_It's so cute, _he thought to himself. He stopped laughing and just watched Gerard.

_Why have I never realised how cute that is? Wait, __**what? **__You don't even know if you like him._

Frank stopped talking to himself and zoned back into reality. Gerard was staring back at him with a confused look on his face. "Frank, you okay? You were kinda staring at me for a while there." He said.

"Uh, yeah sorry, I don't know what happened. I think the drugs are getting to me." Frank replied, feeling his face go the same shade of red as the wallpaper.

"Well we'd better start kicking people out if, if we're all feeling wrecked." stammered Ray, wobbling as he stood up, failing this, he decided to sit back down, just before passing out completely.

"Yeah, can you guys go? I think I'm gonna sit down for a while. I'll watch Ray." Frank replied.

Gerard and Mikey nodded and walked towards the kitchen, waking people up and asking them to leave as they went.

After they'd told people to leave and managed to find Bob, Patrick and Pete; Mikey and Gerard went to check on Frank. "Everyone's out now." said Gerard proudly. Frank muttered an inaudible reply which sounded like it could have been 'good' but they weren't sure.

"Well, he said he wanted to get hammered. I think he's succeeded." said Bob, looking into an empty bottle with a look of dismay then proceeding to poke Frank with it.

"Yeah, ah well, as long as he had fun." giggled Mikey.

"Hmm, well I'd better get going. I've gotta go see the family tomorrow and I feel like shit. Night lads, thanks for the invite." with that Bob got up and left, leaving Patrick and Pete wondering what to do.

"I think we're gonna go too," said Pete quickly, standing in front of Mikey, "we'll see you guys some other time yeah?" he stretched, letting his t-shirt rise.

Mikey stared, "Uh yeah, sure and thanks for coming." Mikey smiled when he'd snapped out of the trance Pete's body put him in.

"Anytime." Pete winked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

"What was that about?" smiled Gerard, looking at a blushing Mikey.

"Nothing, I think he's just drunk." Mikey replied, not looking at his older brother.

"Okay, sure. Well I think we'd better get Frank and Ray to bed."

Mikey and Gerard managed to pull Frank up the stairs and put him in bed. Ray stumbled slowly behind, tripping on every other step on the way up and laughing at nothing.

"Ray there's enough space in my room if you wanna stay in here?" asked Mikey.

"Ah thanks Mikes." Ray replied, leaning over to hug him. However, instead of this, he landed head first into the door frame. He laughed and finally managed to open the door and disappear inside.

Mikey shook his head and laughed; his gaze then returned to Gerard, "Keep an eye on him. I mean, neither of us knows what he's like on drugs. " Mikey knew that Gerard liked Frank; this was his way of helping his brother out a little.

Gerard smiled, he knew what is brother was up to. "Night."

"Night." Mikey replied.

Gerard settled into his soft, musky smelling double bed and lit one more spliff. He sat there just taking in Frank's smell. It was hard to determine what it was, but he liked it anyway. He also liked the way he could feel Frank moving about next to him. Just knowing he was there, even though he was drugged and drunk, was enough to make Gerard feel safe. He finished his spliff and stubbed it out on his window ledge. Gerard felt movement at about four in the morning. Frank's arm had wrapped itself around Gee's waist. _What the fuck?_ Thought Gerard, slowly moving the smaller man's arm, Frank stirred slightly and moved it back.

_What's he doing? Does he know it's me? Wait, he's still drunk, he probably doesn't mean it. I'll wake him up. But he looks so cute, maybe I should just enjoy it? Why are you talking to yourself again Gerard? Just shut up._

After Gerard's little internal monologue, he decided that he'd enjoy the fact that Frank's arm was round him, even if he didn't realise he was doing it.

He slowly snuggled into Frank's chest, taking in the smell of alcohol, weed and some other unrecognisable smells that hung on the other man's body. That's when he felt Frank shuffle.

_Oh fuck. He knows I've moved. Urgh. _Gerard cringed and was suddenly aware of feeling embarrassed, he liked Frank, he didn't want to fuck things up with him and now they were in the same bed, huddled up together like it was the usual thing to do with someone you've only known for a few days. However, Frank's shuffle wasn't him moving away, he'd moved closer and further down the bed, he was now facing Gerard directly. Gerard could smell whiskey and smoke on Frank's breath, it wasn't unpleasant to him.

_Fuck it, I'm gonna kiss him. I don't even care. I'll say I had a few more beers before bed and I'm still drunk. I'll apologise and everything will be fine, we'll laugh it off. This is probably the only chance you'll get. __**Urgh! again with the talking to yourself, do it! **_

Gerard quickly pressed his lips on Frank's. What he wasn't expecting was a kiss back. It felt so good but wrong. Frank was actually kissing him back. Gerard felt Frank's hand move from his waist to the back of his head, pulling him in closer.

He started using his tongue; Frank's tongue was actually flicking slowly across Gerard's. It was amazing. Gerard could feel his boxers growing tighter. It was getting unbearable. He was gonna have to take them off if Frank kept going.

However, Frank wasn't stopping, he was kissing Gerard Way and he could feel him shuffling around, trying to find a comfortable position to take some pressure off his dick.

Frank broke from the kiss; he let Gerard readjust himself then pulled him closer, kissing him again. First the lips, then down his neck. The next thing Frank's mouth met was Gerard's collarbone. He sucked at it gently, his free hand was on Gerard's lower back and it was slowly descending.

_I'm getting too far into this, this isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this, I just wanted to kiss him and now he's all over me. Ahh it feels sooo good. __**No! Make him stop Gerard! **_

"Frank," Gerard pulled away from Frank, lightly tugging his hair in the hope it would pull him off, "Frank, stop. I can't do this, I don't feel right." Frank slowed and reluctantly stopped; he'd made it to Gerard's chest and wanted to advance further downwards.

"What's wrong?" Frank slurred, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Gerard.

"I don't know I'm just not sure about this. I mean, I like you but I wasn't ready for this, and besides you won't remember it in the morning." Gerard replied in a serious tone.

"Wait, you like me?" asked Frank, rolling onto his back.

"Well obviously. I've just kissed you. I've liked you since we met in Ray's store that day. I thought you were interesting; you inspired me to keep painting. I wasn't expecting things to happen this quickly though." said Gerard.

"I've liked you since then as well. Why didn't we tell each other?" laughed Frank, suddenly feeling sober and a little embarrassed.

"I dunno. I mean, I know I've kinda had a thing for guys for a while now but I wasn't sure if I had proper feelings for you. Tonight was my chance to see what I really felt." Gerard replied.

"And you know now?" asked Frank, finding Gee's hand and interlocking their fingers.

Gerard didn't reply, he simply sighed and started playing with Frank's fingers.

"Tell me? I wanted to find out my proper feelings for you too." Frank said finally.

"Well we should probably sleep on it. I mean we've both had too much alcohol and drugs. I don't think it would change my feelings but my head and my thoughts would be more organised."

"Suppose," said Frank, feeling a little uneasy. He really hoped Gerard felt the same and now he had to wait.

"Night." Frank kissed Gerard on the cheek and turned away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

Gerard woke up to an empty bed and the sound of a vacuum cleaner downstairs. He sighed heavily, ran his hand through his hair and turned to bury his head in the place where Frank layed the night before, it smelt of him. After staying in bed for a moment, he got up, pulled on some jeans and worked up the nerves to walk downstairs; slowly.

Mikey had the vacuum and Frank was walking round with a plastic bag, picking up bottles, cans and cups as he went. He shot a glance at Gerard then continued what he was doing. Gerard swallowed hard and nervously chewed his lip.

"Ray not out of bed yet?" asked Mikey, switching off the noisy machine.

"Um, I, uh no, I didn't check." Gerard replied, zoning in again.

"Ah well, he's pretty hung over. Will you help Frank pick the bottles up?"

"Uh, I'll go clean the back room instead." said Gee quickly, pointing to the hallway.

"What's up with him?" Mikey looked over his shoulder at Frank confusedly. Frank just shrugged and looked away, busying himself with the bag.

Mikey caught on, something had happened last night that he didn't know about. He decided to ask Gerard.

"Gee, did something happen between you and Frank last night?" asked Mikey.

"No why?" Gerard retorted defensively.

"I was just asking. You two aren't right today, tell me what happened?"

"Urgh!" Gerard paused and took a deep breath; he looked up at the ceiling then eventually at his brother.

"Mikes, we admitted that we liked each other. There might also have been a bit of kissing."

"He likes you? Since when? I knew you didn't have anything to worry about, you should have just told him." said Mikey, getting excited.

"Yeah and he's liked me since we went to the music store."

"Aw that's sweet, as if you didn't tell each other. But I don't get how that means you aren't talking."

"Well, he said he liked me but I suggested we slept on it, so now I'm not sure if he feels the same."

"Oh, I get it now." Mikey sighed then smiled sympathetically at his brother and walked out the room, a plan started forming. He decided that he'd tell both Frank and Gerard that the kitchen needed cleaning. When they were both in there, he'd shut them in until they'd resolved things.

"Uh Gee," said Mikey looking over his shoulder, "the kitchen needs cleaning when you're done. I'm gonna start in the garden."

"Fine." Gerard huffed, rolling his eyes.

Mikey then proceeded to tell Frank the same thing and a few moments later, Gerard and Frank were in the same room. Mikey slammed the door shut and pushed a chair up under the handle.

"What the fuck Mikey?" came a muffled shout from the kitchen.

"You two can stay in there until you've worked something out." Mikey replied, happy with himself and deciding to sit against the door to listen in.

"Frank, I'm sorry. I don't know what Mikes is playing at. He's being immature." said Gerard apologetically, one hand in pocket, the other behind his head.

"It's fine, we would have had to talk sooner or later."

"True."

The pair shuffled about uneasily and an awkward silence surrounded them.

After a while Frank spoke, "Look, I'm sorry if I came on too strong last night; I just really like you and this morning I just, I couldn't stay with you after you said you wanted to sleep on it."

Gerard sat at the kitchen table and chewed his nails, "I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have said it."

Frank walked around the raven haired man and leant against the worktop behind him. A few minutes of deafening silence passed and Gerard eventually spoke,

"When you weren't in bed this morning and you didn't look at me when I came downstairs I panicked and..." Gerard suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest and warm, soft lips pressed themselves against his neck.

"Shut up you idiot," said Frank smiling "I was ignoring you because I was re-thinking what I said last night. I really do like you and I was just wondering whether we should go on a few dates or not, obviously we can just be friends if that's what you want?"

"No, no. I want to have a relationship with you Frank. I mean, you're amazing and cool and funny and you know how to make me smile without even knowing you're doing it." Gerard stood up and hugged Frank. He hugged him so tightly that he could feel his heartbeat. It comforted him.

"Okay don't go all soppy on me Gerard, it's disgusting," Frank laughed, "we'll make it work. Oh and you look good without a shirt."

Neither Frank nor Gerard knew that Mikey had been listening; they also didn't know that Mikey had removed the chair a while ago and was now helping Ray soothe his headache. They walked up stairs and confronted their two friends about the new relationship. Mikey suggested going to see a film which both Frank and Gerard agreed to.

"Movies it is then. I'll see you tonight at seven." winked Frank, as he said goodbye to Gerard and left for home.

Six o'clock came and Gerard was nowhere near ready. "Gee, why are you sat around on the Xbox when you could be getting ready to see Frank?"Asked Mikey.

"Coz, he's coming at seven. I have an hour."

"But have you seen the state of your hair? And have you actually got any clean clothes?"

"Yes and yes."

"Well go get ready then." said Mikey, starting to get annoyed.

"Frank doesn't care. He's seen me pissed and on drugs. How much worse can I look?"

"Yeah but what if he makes and effort and you don't?"

"But what if I make and effort and he doesn't?" Gerard said, questioning his brother.

"Well balance it out. Make an effort with your hair and have a wash. Then dress casually."

"Fine, I'll go have a shower if you find me something to wear?"

It was five to seven, Gerard was panicking. _Why didn't I get ready earlier? He'll be here any minute and my fucking hair! He's probably ready, what if he's set off already? Oh my god. He only has to walk two blocks._

Gerard's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. _Shit, he's here._

"Mikey! Can you get it please?" shouted Gerard down the stairs. He heard his brother open the door and Frank's voice followed, floating into his room, asking what Gerard was doing.

He rushed downstairs to meet Frank's usual smile. His hair was perfect, his outfit was perfect, and his smile was perfect why the fuck was Frank Iero so fucking perfect?

"Ready to go?" asked Frank, in his perfect voice.

"Yeah." smiled Gerard, grabbing Frank's hand and saying goodbye to Mikey; he shut the door and they left.

Everything had gone fine at the movies. They'd got their tickets without being stared at, they'd got their food without being stared at and they even managed to sneak in a few kisses in theatre itself without being noticed and kicked out.

"Thanks for tonight Gee." said Frank, grabbing Gerard's hand as they walked out the doors.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I got to spend time with you," Gerard replied, giving Frank's hand a light squeeze, "a bit devastated that I have to walk you home now though."

"I know and I'm sorry I can't stay tonight but your wonderful brother went and made plans with your parents."

"Yeah sorry about that, they're moving house and we need to go over and see if theres anything we want before they throw things out. It's a bit depressing really because I know there's going to be stuff from our childhood to sort through."

"And knowing you and Mikey there's gonna be some arguments." laughed Frank, nudging Gerard playfully in the ribs.

"Definitely." Gerard said, nudging him back. Before they knew it, they'd reached Frank's house.

"I'll text you okay?"

"Please do. It'll be weird sleeping in bed on my own." said Gerard.

"I'll be in it again soon don't worry." Frank said cheekily.

"I'll hold you to that." winked Gerard. He kissed Frank goodnight and set off home. What neither of them knew was that someone had seen them out the window.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

Gerard was woken up by someone knocking on his door; thinking it might be Frank, he pulled on his jeans and rushed downstairs. Instead, it was Frank's neighbour Bert.

"Hey Gerard, I was just going to the store but I passed yours and remembered I had something to tell you."

"Uh, go on then?" Gerard was quite clearly confused, Bert's story wasn't plausable as there was a store a few houses down from where he lived, there was no need for him to go to the store close to the Way's house.

"Well I saw you and Frank last night, you're cute together." Bert laughed playfully.

Gerard was starting to get suspicious, "Has that got to do with the thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, I uh, don't think I should be telling you this but you should know the truth. I saw Frank a couple of days ago with someone else. I don't know what they were talking about but they were both smiling and at one point Frank grabbed his hands."

"And? That could mean anything and it could have been anyone. How do you know it wasn't his cousin or something?" Gerard asked, folding his arms in defiance.

"Gerard, Frank kissed him. On the lips. Only a small kiss like one you'd give your mother but still, who kisses their same sex cousin on the lips? I couldn't tell you what else happened because I didn't want to see anymore. I'm sorry, you have the right to know." Bert sounded confidently satanic now and it worried Gerard; his arms dropped in disbelief.

His head started spinning and all he could think about was why Frank would have kept this from him. As Gerard slowly recovered from the surge of feelings that just overwhelmed his heart he spoke,

"What?" he questioned simply, not wanting to believe Bert, wanting to suddenly wake up and be in bed with Frank.

"Yeah, it's true. I know it's upsetting but I thought you ought to know. I'm sorry." he said looking sympathetic, holding his arms out for a hug.

Gerard bit his lip then hugged Bert. The two were close friends, Gerard knew him before he and Mikey moved to Belleville. He trusted Bert and despite just being given some nauseating information by the man, Gerard still believed the story.

"You can hang out with me until you've sorted things out with Frank if you'd like?"

"Uh, yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks Bert." Gerard smiled half heartedly. He gave him another hug and went back into his house, deciding not to tell Mikey.

At his parents, Gerard sent Ray a text about what Bert said earlier. When his phone beeped he practically pounced on it.

_I don't understand why he wouldn't have told you Gerard. Frank's not like that. Something isn't right _was the reply, before Gerard could re-read the message for the third time he received another text, from Bert.

_I just had a thought. Maybe Frank hasn't told you because he just didn't want to hurt your feelings. Keeping it a secret might have been his way of protecting you._

Before Gerard could reply to either of them, his mum called him and he had to leave it.

Back at his house, Frank was worried. "Gerard hasn't replied to my texts since last night." said Frank, sitting at the kitchen table with Bob.

"I'm sure it's nothing. He'll be busy or his mum will be stopping him from using his phone." laughed Bob.

"It's serious. What if I've done something wrong?"

"What, in the space of last night and this morning?" asked Bob, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I should talk to him tonight." Frank said.

"No, I'd leave him for a couple of days, Gerard can be pretty unpredictable. I'm sure he'll be fine." Bob smiled in an attempt to make Frank feel better.

A couple of days passed and so did more days not talking to Gerard. Frank was walking home from the small store near Gerard's house one day when he saw him and Bert. He hid behind a near car and watched.

Gerard was actually letting Bert into his house! Frank was furious. Not only was Gerard ignoring him for no good reason, but Bert had started ignoring him on top of that. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He stormed up to the Way household and slammed his fist on the front door repeatedly. "Whoa! What the fuck?" came a voice from inside, it was Gerard.

"And what do you want?" asked Bert, sounding particularly resentful.

"Who is it Bert?" asked Gerard.

"It's Frank; you want me to let him in?"

"No," Gerard replied slowly, "actually just let him in." Frank pushed past a shocked looking Bert and slammed the door behind him. He went up to Gerard and practically screamed in his face, "I wanna know what the hell is going on between us!"

"Between us? What about you and that Josh who lives near the cinema? You want to tell me what's happening there?" Gerard retorted angrily, pushing Frank away.

"Who? Wait, what?"

"Don't play all innocent with me Frank! Bert told me that he saw you and him together a few days before we went to the movies. You remember now?"

Before Frank could respond, Bert tried to interject, "Guys? Uh, I have something to-"

"Bert! Now isn't the time. Frank, answer me." interrupted Gerard.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about Gerard. I don't even know a Josh. I haven't been with a Josh; I don't have a Josh in my phone! Why do you believe Bert all of a sudden over me?" screamed Frank, starting to feel so angry he was getting upset.

"GUYS!"

"What?" shouted Gerard and Frank simultaneously, looking at Bert.

"It was me. I'm so, so sorry. I saw you two outside Frank's when you came home from the cinema and I was jealous. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry!"

"Wait what?" Gerard asked, wide-eyed and in shock, "Jealous of what?"

"Of Frank! He's got you and I haven't. I've liked you for ages and now you're with him." Bert was sobbing this part.

"What the actual fuck Bert? You tried to split us up by creating some fucking wacko lie just because you're _jealous_?" shouted Frank.

"I, I guess so. I just like Gerard too much." whimpered Bert, realising what he'd done.

"Get out please, I can't believe I trusted you over Frank." said Gerard quietly, not looking at him. He picked up his jacket and said sorry again as he left.

Head against the shut door and sighing deeply Gerard apologised, "I'm so sorry Frank. I was angry and confused. You forgive me?"

"Of course I do. How could I not, I mean, look at you." Frank said cheekily, pulling Gerard round by his waist. Frank tiptoed and smiled his perfect smile as Gerard held him close and kissed him.

"Mikey will be home soon, wanna go back to yours?" Gerard asked with a wink after they'd left the warmth of each others mouths.

Frank simply nodded and opened the front door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight.**

After curling up together on the couch for a few hours drinking beer, Frank had decided he was ready to do things.

"You're sure?" asked Gerard.

"Positive now shut up and get upstairs." Frank replied, pulling off his t-shirt and kissing Gee's neck.

When they reached Frank's bedroom, the smaller man got on top of Gerard, a leg on either side and leant down to kiss him again. Frank found the bottom of Gerard's tee and pulled it, gesturing that he wanted it off. Gerard pulled away from Frank and took the t-shirt off, throwing it on the floor. He then pulled Frank's face back towards his lips, but he resisted.

"What's up?" asked a concerned Gerard.

"Nothing, I just wanted to kiss you here," said Frank, placing his hand lightly on Gerard's chest, "then here," his hand moved further down to Gerard's stomach, "then here." his hand stopped on the bulge in Gee's jeans and he bit his lower lip. Frank lowered his head to Gerard's collar bone and gently bit the skin. Gerard placed his hands on Frank's hips and lightly pushed him to the side to lay him down. Gerard was now on top. He started moving his hips back and forth, slowly at first so Frank would just think he was re-positioning himself but then he continued, pushing himself onto Frank more.

"Take them off me." Frank whispered. Gerard didn't have to think twice and moved further down the bed. With a hand on either side of Frank's jeans he pulled at them slowly, Frank lifted his hips so Gerard could get them off. In the dark, Gerard could only just make out the shape of Frank's boxer-clad dick. Placing his fingers on the waistband of Frank's boxers he waited for Frank to say something or give him some kind of sign that this was what he wanted.

"Just do it." Frank said urgently. Gerard did as he was told, removing Frank's boxers and adding them to the pile of clothes accumulating on the floor. Knowing Frank was naked was too much for Gerard; he quickly removed his own jeans and then did something even he wasn't expecting, let alone Frank. He wrapped his hand around Frank's dick and worked up a slow rhythm. Frank let out a moan and bucked his hips a few times. _I don't know what I'm doing but I must be doing it right, _Gerard thought to himself as he sped up. Frank's breathing had become shallow and un-organised.

Gerard kept alternating between fast and slow rhythms for a few minutes and after a while Frank was finding it hard to control himself.

"Gee, I'm gonna," Frank let out a few short moans, "I think I'm gonna-" he didn't have time to finish his sentence. Gerard smiled and wiped his hand on the sheets; he moved back up the bed and kissed Frank deeply, opening his mouth to let Frank add his tongue. Gerard was quite content with staying where he was but Frank wanted other things.

He pulled Gerard down onto the bed and got on top of him for the second time that night. Frank ran his fingers slowly down Gerard's torso, shortly followed by his mouth, leaving a soft trail of kisses down Gerard's chest and stomach. When he reached his boxers he stopped, Frank tugged the underwear off and started the same way as Gerard had on him, slowly at first and then sped up. Gerard was moaning and breathing quickly. Frank lowered his head; Gerard couldn't see what Frank was doing in the dark but he knew when he felt a set of lips around his throbbing dick.

"Unghh, Frankie I can't, it feels so," Gerard was finding it hard to construct any proper sentences and had started pushing his pelvis up into Frank's mouth, however he slowed when he heard gagging noises. _Fuck, calm down Gee, try not to choke the guy, think of something else, urgh kittens? Shut the fuck up he's sucking your dick here!_

"Urgh that feels so..." Gerard trailed off into a mumble. Frank knew he was doing it right despite this being the first time he'd done anything with another guy. Gerard came quickly; the feel of Frank's mouth had pushed him over the edge and he was now shaking convulsively. Frank swallowed, he had no choice, Gerard didn't tell him he was about to blow and there was nothing to spit into; he sat on the edge of the bed and felt for the bottle of vodka they'd left on the side table.

After downing quite a bit of the alcohol, he felt Gerard's arms wrap around his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Frankie. It just happened; I couldn't hold it in anymore." Gerard apologised, placing his chin on Frank's shoulder.

"It's fine." Frank said, grabbing one of Gerard's hands and giving it a playful squeeze. They sat like that for a moment before Frank pulled Gerard's hands off him and turned round, grabbing the lube from the side as he did.

Frank squinted in the light shining through his curtains and looked at Gee. "Morning." he smiled cheekily.

"Hey."

"Is it just me or are you layed in a wet patch?" laughed Frank.

"Yeah, I think we got slightly carried away," smirked Gerard biting his bottom lip, "shit! I didn't tell Mikey I was staying, where's my phone?" Gerard started panicking and rummaged in the sheets and under the pillows for his cell, once found, he pressed a button and the screen flashed up with three missed calls and five unread texts. "Shit! He was probably worried as fuck; I would be if it was him who didn't come home." said Gerard, looking concerned.

"It'll be fine. He would have asked someone if they knew, that's why you only have three missed calls instead of something stupid." Frank explained, tickling Gerard's ribs delicately.

"True," Gerard replied, starting to feel a little better, "still, I think I'd better be getting back." He rolled out of bed and picked up his boxers from the floor.

"You have a really nice ass." Frank smiled, watching Gee pull them on. Gerard just shook his head and laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten.**

The two were soon back at the Way household. They were greeted by the sight of Mikey in the living room wearing just his boxers and a pair of rabbit slippers Gerard got him as a joke last Christmas.

"Nice one Mikes." laughed Frank, shutting the door after Gerard walked in.

Mikey turned his head quickly, shock and embarrassment flushed his cheeks, "Shut up, I didn't know when you were coming back seen as how _someone _didn't answer my calls or texts last night." he replied sarcastically, firing the comment in Gerard's general direction.

His older brother winced in regret, "I know and I'm sorry. I would have been just as worried if it was you."

"You're just lucky Pete knew where you were. He told me everything, how you guys had fallen out because of Bert and now you've made up?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I didn't tell you that part Mikes, I guess we just got a little too absorbed in each other to think about you first." Frank said, giving Mikey the puppy dog eyes look.

"I don't wanna know," laughed Mikey, "Just as long as you tell me where you are next time."

"Honestly, you sound like mum." smiled Gerard, going to hug his brother.

After pulling away from the hug, Mikey explained that their dad was coming round in about two hours to check out the house and the neighbourhood.

"Oh, but I was gonna spend the afternoon with Frankie." said Gerard, looking at Frank and grabbing his hand.

"Well tough. You need to help me tidy at least a little bit and you can see Frank later."

"What's with your grown up attitude today?" laughed Gerard.

"I don't know. Maybe if you hadn't worried me last night then I wouldn't be like this."

"Oh Mikes, I've already apologised. I honestly meant to text you, we just um, well we were busy."

"Spare me the details and find something to get this off the carpet?" said Mikey, pointing to what looked like dry bolognese sauce. Gerard sighed and walked to the front door with Frank.

"I'm sorry. I'll ring you later okay?" Gerard whispered.

"Yeah sure, parents are always getting in the way." Frank laughed quietly, putting his hands on Gerard's hips and pulling him closer. They kissed and Frank left.

After getting dressed and making an effort to clean the house, the Way brothers sat at the kitchen table and awaited a knock on the door.

"You gonna tell him about you and Frank?" asked Mikey, standing up and getting a drink from the fridge.

"No, I don't see why I should."

"Well I don't see why you _shouldn't._ I mean, he already knows that you kinda have a thing for other guys, so why not tell him that you've 'moved forward' so to speak."

"Moved forward?" laughed Gerard, spitting out his coffee.

"You know what I'm trying to say," Mikey huffed, grabbing a towel, "I just didn't know how to put it into words."

"Yeah, I understand. Well if he asks then I'll tell him but otherwise no, I don't see why he should know about my love life."

"Okay. I was just wondering." Mikey replied, throwing the towel on the floor near the washing machine after wiping up Gerard's coffee. Then came the knock, "I'll get it."

Four hours had passed, it was almost half eight and Gerard was desperate to talk to Frank; it seemed Frank was desperate too because Gee's phone suddenly buzzed from inside his pocket.

"Who's that?" questioned Gerard's father.

"Uh, no-one special." Gerard replied, feeling embarrassed; he slid his cell back into his pocket and blushed.

"And no-one's the reason you've gone bright red? You used to do that when you were younger when I asked who you were texting."

_Oh fuck. He won't stop asking now until he gets it out of me. Maybe I should just say it's Lyn-z? Although I don't know that much about her if he started questioning me about it. Fuck fuckity fuck Gerard say something, he's staring. _

"I uh, it's um-" Gerard didn't have time to finish his sentence because Mikey butted in.

"It's his boyfriend dad. You want another beer?"

"His boyfriend? Oh, I um, no thanks son, get yourself one." their dad replied, waving Mikey off and looking at Gerard confusedly.

"Yeah, he's uh," Gerard stared blankly at his dad, hoping his facial expression would give him an idea of what to say. Unfortunately, his face kept the same confused look as it had when Mikey had told him and Gerard just continued. "He's called Frank, Frank Iero."

"When did you meet this, Frank?"

"A while ago now but we've only recently decided to, um, start a relationship." Gerard nervously chewed his lip and looked away.

"Well, as long as you're happy. I can't say I'm too pleased though." his dad wasn't looking at Gerard, instead he was picking bits of fluff of the couch cushions, "Anyway, I'd better be going; your mother will be wondering where I've got to." with that he stood up, placed a hand on Gerard's shoulder and patted it briefly, gesturing his goodbye. He proceeded to hug Mikey warmly and said goodbye as he shut the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven.**

Mikey stared at the shut door for a moment and then walked into the living room to see Gerard with his head in his hands. He didn't say anything.

"Why did you do that Mikes?" asked Gerard, his voice quiet but harsh.

"I knew you didn't know what to say to him when he asked who the message was from. I could tell you were thinking about it because your eyes kinda glazed over. I just thought that it would be easier to tell him the truth." Mikey replied, sitting on the couch tentatively. Gerard sighed and ran his hands through his hair before sitting up straight.

"Yeah well, now he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Gee. He just doesn't know how to handle the situation. Neither of us have had same sex relationships before, it's new to us and him. He just doesn't know what to say or how to word It." said Mikey, trying to reassure his brother.

"Yeah and that's why he barely looked at me or hugged me when he left?"

"He's just in shock, you know what dad's like. He's unpredictable and he could have taken it a lot worse. You got off lightly; he didn't shout or give you a lecture. Just be positive, he'll come round."

Gerard thought for a moment, Mikey had a point. He always seemed to be the voice of reason despite being the youngest of the pair.

"I'm gonna text Frank, tell him to come over. I need to tell him about dad."

Gerard left for his room to find his phone and a bottle of vodka, shortly after sending Frank a rather brief message, the doorbell went and Gerard rushed downstairs to answer it.

"What happened?" asked Frank, looking concerned.

"Come on, I'll explain upstairs."

Gerard took Frank's hand and led him to his room. He sat him on his bed and explained about his dad. The bottle of alcohol trapped in his fist was spitting its contents with each jerk of Gerard's arm. He told Frank about what Mikey had said and what their dad did when he left. Frank just sat in silence, patient; letting Gerard tell his story. When he had finished, Frank stood up and hugged him. He didn't want to let go and Gerard could feel it.

"He can't be angry with his own son for too long. He doesn't hate you Gerard, how could anyone hate you?" Frank smiled despite Gerard not being able to see it. They stopped hugging and Frank looked at his taller, teary eyed boyfriend with a look of genuine sympathy. He looked down at Gerard's hand, the bottle was almost empty. True, half of it was now on the carpet but Frank knew Gerard had drunk most in the time it took him to get to the house. He said nothing, simply took the bottle off Gerard and placed it on the desk.

"I really love you Gerard," he said when he looked back at Gee, "but I don't want you drinking this much. You scare me sometimes."

"Sorry, I just don't know what else to do. I've been trying to keep clean but recently it's been really hard. I've been relying on you and Mikey a lot and I don't want you to feel pressurised into protecting me."

"I don't feel pressurised at all Gerard, don't be stupid," Frank said, taking Gerard's hand and pulling it towards him, causing Gerard's body to follow, "and I doubt Mikey does either. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to keep you off alcohol or at least help you cut down."

Gerard just looked at Frank, tears started welling in his eyes and he sunk to the floor. He sat, head in hands, and sobbed. His eyes were raw and he was shaking violently.

"I love you, I'm going to help." Frank said, sitting next to Gerard and putting his head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around Gerard and they sat in silence. The only sound that was heard was Gerard's soft sobs from inside his hands.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven.**

In the brief moment between Gerard stopping crying and starting again, Frank had managed to convince him to get into bed. He'd also managed to soothe Gerard enough so he would fall asleep. Unfortunately, and as much as he wanted to, Frank couldn't stay. Instead, he turned on the desk lamp and quickly scribbled a note on a piece of paper. It read,

_Gerard,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you tonight. I know how much you need me and I promise i'm on the end of the phone whenever you want to talk. You remember me telling you about that music thing right? Well I'm going to that but it's in Philadelphia and I have to be there at eight. You're sleeping, you look so worn out. I'm gonna miss you but I'll be back in two days. _

_I love you, Frank. _

He sighed deeply and turned the lamp off, Frank then left after giving Gerard a kiss on the forehead. He swallowed uneasily and left him to sleep.

The little amount of rest Frank got wasn't easy, he kept waking up and checking his phone just incase Gerard had called, he hadn't. _He's just asleep Frank; you're paranoid, calm down. You're making things harder than they are. _His thoughts disturbed his brain and his sleep. It was six o'clock in the morning. It took about an hour to get to Philadelphia from New Jersey; he'd have to set off now if he was going to get there for eight. He slowly rolled himself out of bed and pulled on some clothes. He then got the small suitcase he'd packed the night before from under his bed and dragged it downstairs. After eating a piece of toast and downing a coffee he got into his car and set off.

The roads were quiet; he couldn't help but think that Gerard should be with him to keep him company. It was only just starting to get light when Frank reached the first toll road that's when he had to focus himself, thinking about Gerard would be no good on a busy road like this.

Unfortunately, Frank snapped out of his thoughts a second too late.

A car swerved to avoid him but caught his front wheel. Both vehicles spun in opposite directions, tires were screeching, the smell of burning rubber filled the air and car horns blared into the sunrise.

Frank was suddenly aware that he couldn't move. His car was stuck between a concrete road division and another car that didn't quite stop in time. His neck ached, his back felt like it was on fire, and he saw blood dripping onto the carpet below him. His breathing was shallow and his ribs ached, his eyes were closing on their own. Someone was talking, maybe it was Gerard. Frank's eyes flickered open; it was a paramedic asking him if he could move.

"No." Frank couldn't even shake his head. He then heard some kind of saw, the roof of his car was being cut off. Frank drifted off into a state of unconsciousness again only to awake what must have been a good few hours later in a hospital bed. A nurse saw him and walked over.

"What happened?" asked Frank, his mind had gone blank and his vision was blurry.

"You were in a car accident. Do you want me to contact any family or friends?" she replied, looking at his details on the board behind his bed.

"Um yeah, their numbers will be on my phone," Frank said, memory returning slightly, he felt for his pockets, only to find they'd been replaced with a blue hospital gown, "I uh, I don't know where it is."

"Don't worry, we have your wallet and phone. We took them so we could find out who you were. I'll bring your phone if you'd like?"

"No it's okay, could you just ring Gerard and my mom?" Frank was tired. He felt stupid but he didn't regret asking for his mum. He caught sight of a sign on the door that said _patients must have no more than three visitors at a time. _

_Suppose I'll have to invite Ray, Mikey and Bob some other time, _he thought to himself. The nurse walked back in and told him that Gerard and his mum had been called and they would be there in about half an hour. Frank was relieved; he breathed deeply and then fell asleep.

Sometime later, a hand was stroking his cheek and hushed voices could be heard. Frank tried to open his eyes, they were heavy and kept shutting but after the third try, two blurry faces floated into view.

"Oh thank god you're awake." breathed his mother, Linda, smiling happily and letting a tear roll down her face.

"Frankie," Gerard's voice was soft and deep, "don't ever scare us like that again." He picked up Frank's hand and put it in his own.

"Sorry." Frank said, with barely enough energy to hold Gerard's hand.

"Oh it's not your fault honey. Some car caught your wheel and you both went spinning. I'm just happy you're alive." Linda said, smiling sympathetically and kissing his cheek.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Frank asked.

"Well you've kinda been drifting in and out of consciousness since we got here and that was like half an hour ago." said Gerard.

"Oh. I can't seem to stay awake." murmured Frank.

"That's okay. I'll stay with you if you'd like? It's not as if I need to be places or see people unlike your mom." said Gerard, smiling at Linda.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Honey? I love you but I have two meetings to go to and I need to pick your aunt up from the airport. I'll come back and see you tomorrow I promise. Get better soon." Linda kissed Frank's forehead, despite it being wrapped in bandages, and picked up her handbag. She turned to Gerard and whispered, "Look after him. I'd stay if I could but I'm just too busy. Oh and thank you for telling me about the pair of you." with that, she left.

Gerard sighed deeply and hung his head. After a moment he looked at Frank, who had fallen asleep again. "I got your note, I'm gonna keep it in my pocket until you're out of here. Looks like I'm gonna have to be there for you now instead of the other way round." he whispered. Gerard knew that Frank wouldn't reply but he didn't need him to. He knew what Frank would have done.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Trying to get to sleep in the uncomfortable chair next to Frank's bed wasn't easy. Gerard read all the magazines, played with the switch on the lamp and found a pen to scribble on the newspapers with to pass the time. He checked the clock, five past four. He sighed and tried again to fall asleep, he was still uncomfortable but this time he managed to drift into a dreamless black. Four hours later, an annoying, beeping noise woke him up.

"What the..." Gerard was confused, his eyes focused on where the noise was coming from and he panicked. The screen next to Frank was going mad. Gerard sprung out of the chair and ran down the hallway to find someone, anyone that could help. Finally he saw a doctor and briefly explained what was happening while the two rushed back to Frank.

Frank's body was shaking uncontrollably. Red lines were flashing across the monitor and were moving extremely quickly, one after another without a second between them. The doctor called for help and pushed Gerard out of the room. Some other doctor rushed into Frank's room carrying a defibrillator. It had two flat paddles on it that kind of looked like square irons and long wires attached to a screen. This doctor pushed the paddles onto Frank's chest and shouted 'clear'. A shock caused Frank's already shaking body to jolt violently. He stopped shaking and the monitor started slowing down; it's beeping subsided and the lines turned green.

While all this was going on Gerard was staring through the glass panels on the door in absolute terror. He was shaking, his mouth was dry, he hadn't blinked, he hadn't breathed properly. The only person he was concerned about was Frank.

Doctors and nurses started leaving the room; only two stayed and were checking on Frank.

"Wha... what just um, happened?" asked a pale faced Gerard, re-entering the room.

"He went into cardiac arrest, which means his heart stopped beating for a moment. He's fine now though. When he wakes up he might have some slight discomfort in his chest but overall he's okay." the doctor replied, leaving Gerard alone with Frank.

Gerard tried to slow his breathing and sat down. His legs were like jelly and his hands were cold and clammy. After texting Mikey to come to the hospital, Gerard's eyes lingered on Frank.

He looked so fragile, bandaged up and stitched like a doll. His skin was pale and covered in cuts and bruises. Gerard hadn't really payed much attention to the lacerations and other wounds on the body when he and Franks mum visited last night. He was now taking them all in, the ones he could see anyway. Gerard didn't realise how badly a car crash could damage someone and he couldn't understand why it had happened to Frank.

He gently kissed Frank's cheek and held his hand limply. Gerard started crying silently, softly into Frank's neck. He listened to Frank's breathing and traced his cuts and bruses gently with his fingers.

Gerard had no idea how long he'd been doing this for but he soon felt a hand on his shoulder, "Gee?" It was Mikey; Gerard turned around slowly and got off the bed, hugging his brother.

He hugged him tightly and explained everything, the car crash, the defibrillator, how Frank kept drifting in and out of consciousness, Mikey listened intently and held onto Gerard. When his brother finished, Mikey let go and wiped a tear off Gerard's cheek with his thumb.

"He's gonna be okay." Mikey said, making Gerard sit down. Gerard nodded slowly, un-assured but feeling a little better now his brother was there and he allowed himself to slowly drift off into the blackness again.

After Mikey had found a chair, he carried it into Frank's room and placed it down carefully. He watched Gerard and Frank sleeping, occasionally checking the monitor next to the bed just in case. His eyelids kept shutting but he urged himself to stay awake but when Frank murmured, Mikey didn't feel tired anymore.

"Frank?" he stood up and walked to the bed. He muttered something again, Mikey could've sworn he was asking for Gerard.

"Frank? It's Mikey." Frank's eyes blinked uncooperatively, after a few tries they opened. They were bloodshot and watery.

"Ger... Gerard, get... Gee." Frank stammered, his voice was croaky, barely a whisper.

Mikey walked round to the other side of the bed and shook Gerard's shoulders gently. "Gerard, Frank wants you. He's awake." Gerard's energy came back all at once and he practically leaped out of the chair.

"Frankie? It's me, what do you need?" there was a sense of urgency in Gerard's voice; he wanted Frank to know he was there for him and his words couldn't come out fast enough.

"I want... you need to," Frank breathed in deeply but his face contorted in pain, Gerard winced, "... you need to stay off alcohol... just to see if you can, if you can do it while I'm in h- here. Do it for me?"

Gerard let a tear roll down his cheek, it made his already sore eyes sting but he didn't care.

"I will. I love you Frank."

Frank eyes had closed again but the corners of his lips upturned into a semi-smile before dropping again. He didn't even have enough energy to keep it on his face for longer than a second. Gerard bit his bottom lip and his eyes started welling with tears.

"Come on, you need a proper sleep in your own bed. I'll drive you home." said Mikey softly.

"I don't want to... I can't leave him." whimpered Gerard, kissing Frank's cheek.

"You have to, he'll be okay Gerard. We'll come back tomorrow. I'm worried about you. Come on, when we get back I'll make you something to eat while you have a shower yeah?"

Gerard's tears subsided and he looked at Mikey, "Okay."

He fell asleep in the car; Mikey looked over occasionally to check his brother was okay. Knowing it must have taken a lot of will power for Gerard to leave Frank made Mikey feel awful but getting him home was important right now. When Mikey finally pulled into the driveway, he rested his fore head on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. It was only five in the afternoon but he was tired from looking after his brother and Frank all day. Mikey got out and walked round the car to open Gerard's door.

"Come on, we're home." he said quietly. Gerard groaned, he'd never liked being woken up. He got out of the car reluctantly and followed Mikey inside.

"Go have a shower and I'll make you coffee and a sandwich." said Mikey, pushing Gerard towards the stairs.

"I'm going." Gerard replied in annoyance, he wouldn't have minded staying at the hospital but he knew Mikey was trying to help. He dragged himself upstairs and turned into the bathroom. Mikey breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the shower was on then proceeded with Gerard's sandwich.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Gerard ate half of the sandwich and had a few sips of his coffee; he wasn't very hungry and he wasn't in the mood for conversation either. After thanking his brother he went to bed. Mikey tidied up the kitchen and rang Pete.

"Hey Mikes, you okay?" came the familiar voice.

"Um no, not really."

"Why what's up?"

"It's Gerard." Mikey replied, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"What's happened? Do you want me to come over?" asked Pete, sounding concerned.

"Yeah please."

Mikey sat on the couch in silence, waiting for Pete to arrive. The knock startled him. When he opened the door, Pete lent forwards and hugged him tightly before walking inside.

"Right, tell me what's happened." said Pete, pulling Mikey towards the living room.

"Frank's been in a bad accident and he's in hospital. Gerard was with him all day yesterday and today until I brought him home. I know he's depressed and I don't know what to do."

"Aw Mikes, the most you can do is be there for him. Keep him sane, visit Frank with him and just make sure he stays off alcohol. It's gonna be hard for him but Frank's gonna be okay, you know what he's like." Pete smiled. Mikey turned around to lie on the couch; he rested his head on Pete's lap and shut his eyes. Pete sighed and started twirling his fingers through Mikey's hair.

"I've been so strong for him," Mikey's voice was stalling, "I don't know how long I can keep it up." that was it, Mikey started crying. The lump in his throat couldn't be swallowed down any longer. Pete lifted Mikey's head off his lap and layed down next to him; he cradled his chest with his arm and used his other hand to stroke Mikey's head.

"When I think of people giving up, you are the last person on this planet I'd even consider. You're stronger than anyone I know, Gerard needs you don't give up on him, once Frank's better you can relax a bit but not now." said Pete, hoping it would make Mikey feel better, it seemed to work because Mikey had stopped crying.

"Okay. Thank you." Mikey turned to smile at Pete, who returned it with a kiss.

"You want me to stay here tonight?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Mikey whispered back.

"Come on, it's only seven but you look absolutely drained. Let's go to bed." said Pete, getting off the couch and standing up, he took Mikey's hand and led him upstairs.

For Mikey, going to sleep in Pete's arms wasn't hard however Gerard wasn't doing very well at all. He had managed to fall asleep but this time, instead of the blackness he was expecting, his mind flooded with images and played tricks that made his sleep restless and scary. He was having a nightmare.

_The phone was ringing and Mikey answered, the person on the other end must have told him something horrific because he ran upstairs and shook Gerard's shoulders feverishly. He told Gerard that Frank's condition had deteriorated over night and they had to go to the hospital straight away. In blind panic, Gerard and Mikey got in the car and sped off. However, the car wasn't fast enough and they were slowing down. Gerard heard Frank screaming in agony. It was like torture. He saw Frank layed in the hospital bed, writhing in pain, screaming, his face twisted. Gerard couldn't reach Frank; he could only see him and hear him begging for help._

Gerard woke suddenly, he was breathing rapidly. Beads of cold, horror induced sweat were rolling off his fore head, his back, and his chest. His eyes were wide open and his pupils were dilated. He took a few deep breaths and sat at the edge of his bed, head in hands and tears forming in his eyes. After calming down, he checked his cell, nothing. Gerard then walked down the stairs quietly and looked at the phone, no missed calls, no messages, thank god. He went to the wine cooler in the back room and grabbed a couple of bottles, opening them both; he walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

_You promised him Gerard, you promised you wouldn't drink while he was in hospital. Don't fucking do this to him. _However his thoughts weren't enough to stop the bottle reaching his lips. Gerard downed half of the bottle in four large gulps. He looked at it, _You love Frank, put it down. _Gerard felt the lump forming in his throat and swollowed it down. _There's no point, i've already broken my promise. _

The bottle was soon at his lips again, this time he finished it and started on the next one without any thought in between. The second bottle of wine was soon empty and Gerard was wobbling to the cooler for a third.

"Gerard?" someone was behind him. "Put the bottle down, yeah?" It was Pete, who'd come downstairs for some water and heard the sound of clinking bottles.

"I can't." Gerard hiccupped, he wanted more. He wanted to drown his feelings in waves of mind-numbing alcohol, two bottles wasn't enough for him to forget.

"You can, I know you think you need it but you really don't. Frank needs you to stop drinking, Mikey does too. We're all worried about you." said Pete rationally.

"That's because I do need it... and I don't fucking care! Worrying about me isn't gonna change anything! Why can't people leave me the fuck alone to get on with my life? Frank isn't here; he's in hospital he doesn't need to know I'm drinking." The alcohol had made Gerard angry; everything in his mind had been blown out of proportion.

Everyone seemed to be on his back or trying to hurt him on purpose. He threw a glass that was on the table in Pete's direction, it narrowly missed. Pete shielded his eyes and waited a few seconds, when he looked again, Gerard was curled up in the floor; knees drawn to his chest and arms wrapped around them. He was sobbing softly.

Pete ran to the stairs to get Mikey however he was already stood at the top of them with a worried look on his face.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing Mikey, I swear. I caught him drinking and told him to stop and he threw a glass at me. I don't know what to do." Pete said hurriedly. Mikey ran down the stairs, quickly followed by Pete, and down the corridor into the backroom. Gerard was in the same place as he was when Pete left.

"Could you wait upstairs please?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah sure." Pete replied.

Mikey quietly and slowly walked up to Gerard. He knelt down next to him and waited.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen. **

After what seemed to be ages, Gerard moved. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his brother. He was shaking.

"What's happened?" asked Mikey cautiously.

"I had a nightmare and then I started drinking." Gerard stated plainly.

Mikey didn't say anything; he simply shushed Gerard and stroked his head for a while. "Was your nightmare about Frank?" he asked finally.

Gerard sniffed and pulled away from his brother, after taking a deep breath he told him exactly what happened.

"Gee, that's not going to happen. You're scaring yourself for no reason. Frank's gonna be okay. He'll be out in a few days; the doctors said he was lucky. We can go to the hospital now if you want?"

"But it's the middle of the night." Gerard said slowly, looking at the clock.

"If you feel like this then you're better off being with him. Come on, I'll take you."

"Are you sure? I mean, Pete's here. Just go back to bed, I'll be okay."

"Gerard, we're going." said Mikey with a smile. He stood up and held his hand out for Gerard.

They dropped Pete off on the way; Mikey apologised and kissed him good night, Pete was obviously upset but Mikey promised to text him as soon as they got to the hospital.

Finally they got there. They could tell that Linda had been as there was a large bouquet of flowers on the side table and some grapes. Frank was asleep. Gerard kissed him gently and sat in the chair next to the bed; he took the note out of his pocket and read it over and over. Mikey watched in earnest.

After reading the note about four times, Gerard looked up, "You want a drink? I can go get us coffee if you want?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, thanks." Mikey smiled. As soon as Gerard left, Frank woke up. Mikey was just about to call Gerard back but Frank stopped him.

"Mikes?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Has he been okay? Has he... drunk anything?" Frank was still talking in a whisper but he sounded a lot better than last time.

"I wish I could say he's been fine, he hasn't. He was drinking before we got here, Pete caught him. He feels terrible, he says he's let you down and he'd understand if you were angry."

Frank looked away in thought, he _was _angry that Gerard had been drinking when he told him not to, but he also realised how hard the situation was for him. Frank was contemplating telling them both that he could be out of hospital tomorrow when Gerard walked back in the room. Seeing Frank was awake, he quickly put the cups of coffee down and flung his arms around Frank, apologising repeatedly.

"Ow, Gee! Shush, it's okay." said Frank, putting his hands on Gerard's chest and attempting to push him off.

"But I promised and I couldn't stop myself. I had a nightmare about you getting worse and it all happened at once. Before I knew it I'd finished a bottle which made me feel worse so I drank another and..." Gerard broke down again, letting the tears fall freely onto Frank's bed sheets.

"Gerard, stop it. I can't say I'm not disappointed but it's been hard for all of us. I still love you." Gerard sniffed and looked at Frank. His face had a lot more colour in it, his black eye had disappeared and most of the cuts on his neck and arms were fading.

"I'm sorry, I love you too. You know I'd never want to upset you on purpose."

"I know," Frank smiled, "look, the doctors said I could be home tomorrow. Do you feel better now?"

"Really?" beamed Gerard happily.

"Yeah, my condition's stabilised enough." Frank replied.

"Tomorrow, as in, today?" asked Mikey, talking for the first time since telling Frank about Gerard and pointing to the clock. It was one in the morning.

"Yeah, today I guess," Frank let out a quiet, short laugh, "just not now obviously. Later on."

"Why not now? I mean, you're feeling okay right?" asked Mikey.

"Well yeah but it's one in the morning."

"Oh well, we've driven here and we can drive back," Mikey explained with a smile on his face, "come on Gee, we'll go find a doctor."

Gerard was ecstatic, his boyfriend was finally coming home and he couldn't wait, neither could Frank despite his disappointment with Gerard but all that was slowly being forgotten. Mikey felt selfish but he was happy that Frank was going to be back, it meant he wouldn't have to deal with Gerard alone and he could spend more time with Pete. _Oh god, Pete. I forgot to text him. _Mikey panicked and felt his pockets for his phone while they walked down the corridor. He quickly tapped out a message apologising and then told him about Frank.

After having a quick conversation with a doctor and filling out three forms, Mikey, Gerard and Frank had to wait few hours but, after Frank was given some pills, they could leave.

Frank and Gerard sat in the backseat, Gerard apologising all the way and Frank saying he was trying to forget about it. Mikey just looked in the rear mirror occasionally and laughed to himself. Then they started kissing, Mikey rolled his eyes and sighed, however it was short lived because Frank suddenly started complaining that he was in pain and Gerard stared apologising again. When they finally returned home again, Mikey removed the keys from the ignition and sighed, "I never want to drive to that hospital again." he said.

"I never want _stay_ in that hospital again." Frank interjected as Gerard rubbed his arm lovingly, as if to say 'you won't be going back'.

"Come on then, let's get inside. None of us have had much sleep over the past few days, I'd like to catch up." said Mikey, opening his door.

Gerard and Frank soon followed and they all went to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen.**

Despite being home and in bed with Frank again, Gerard had another nightmare.

Someone was layed in a hospital bed; he couldn't see who it was because their face was covered. The person came closer, or Gerard was walking towards them. He pulled the cover back and saw himself. Paper white with pale lips; a slight red ring encircled each eye, the only colour that could be seen on his face. In panic, Gerard shook himself, he didn't wake up. Was this other Gerard dead? Was he seeing this from someone else's point of view? Gerard didn't know all he knew was that the Gerard in front of him wasn't waking up and the dream wasn't over yet.

He started running down a long white corridor; it seemed to have no end. Half way down he saw someone else. A short boy, dressed in white with black hair, it was Frank. Gerard tried to ask him what was going on but Frank just looked blankly at him, as if he wasn't even there and tears started falling from his eyes.

"Gerard?" The crying boy aked, "Gee?"

Gerard's eyes opened slowly, they were wet with tears and a salty taste lined his mouth.

"Gerard, you must have had a nightmare. Are you okay?" Frank asked. He'd woken Gerard up when he heard him sobbing.

"Uh yeah, I did. Promise you'll never leave me?" Gerard replied, flinging his arms around Frank.

"Why would I do that? You've just got me back. Don't be silly Gee." Frank smiled and hugged Gerard lovingly, pushing some of his hair back behind his ear.

"Good." came the muffled reply of Gerard, his face buried into Frank's bare chest. Frank shushed him gently and twirled his fingers through Gerard's hair before lifting his chin with his finger and pulling his boyfriend towards him, pressing a deep kiss on his lips. Gerard readjusted himself in the bed and layed Frank down gently, knowing he was still in pain, and kissed him again. Frank opened his mouth slightly to allow Gerard's tongue in. It was the first proper kiss they'd shared since Frank came out of hospital just a few hours ago. A few minutes passed when loud banging noises could be heard from outside. Gerard went to look out the window.

"It's Ray and he's got Bob and Pete with him." Gerard explained, turning to face Frank. Mikey came in the room and asked what was happening.

"Come look." said Gerard. The three guys went up to the window to look at their friends who were setting off firecrackers in the front yard.

"What the hell are they doing?" laughed Frank, pulling on a t-shirt.

"Let's go find out." Mikey replied as he walked out of Gerard's room.

All three of them walked out the front door to greet their friends and ask what was happening. Bob explained that they were celebrating Frank's return and they wanted to set off the remaining firecrackers on the hill near the ruins of an old mill. All of them had been there before, from it, they could see all of Belleville and they'd all been camping there as children. So, after getting some blankets and alcohol from the house, they all got in Ray and Mikey's cars and set off for Thompson Hill about four blocks away.

Once they were there, they layed out the blankets on the soft grass and Mikey and Pete lit a small camp fire. Gerard and Frank covered themselves with another blanket and settled down, soon joined by Ray and Bob who sat on either side of the couple and finally Pete and Mikey sat opposite at the other side of the fire.

Gerard reached for a bottle of beer but his hand was quickly smacked away by Frank's.

"What?" asked Gerard innocently.

"No booze remember?" Frank replied, shaking his head.

"Awh please Frank. It'll be my only one for the night."

"You can half it with me."

Gerard sighed in annoyance but agreed; half a beer is better than none. After a few hours, Bob, Frank and Gerard were the only three that weren't drunk. They were just enjoying the other three's company and jokes but it was one of Pete's jokes that was a little too much for Frank to cope with. He suddenly clutched his rib and breathed in sharply.

He turned to face Gerard and whispered, "Gee, I forgot to take my medication... it... it hurts."

"What? How could you forget?"asked a worried Gerard quietly.

"I don't know I guess I was excited about coming here and, argh!" Frank pushed his hand against his rib again and winced in pain.

"Just keep calm, the doctors said you shouldn't exert yourself. Come on I'll drive you back to mine." said Gerard. He stood up and held his hand out for Frank. He reached for it and tried to stand up but he was in too much pain.

"Gee, I can't." said Frank, his eyes starting to glaze over.

"Yeah you can, come on. I know it hurts but the sooner you're in the car the sooner you can relax."

"I can't." Frank's eyes started welling with all too familiar tears.

"Bob, come help me." Gerard said, turning around and looking at his friend.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Bob.

"I need you to open the car door so I can get Frank in then I need you to help me lift him."

Bob did as he was told and after a moment he returned to help Gerard. They both lifted Frank by his arms and pulled him to his feet, stopping when Frank said he was in pain. A five minute struggle later and Frank was in the car, now delirious with pain and talking to himself, complaining that he could see flashing colours. Gerard drove home quickly and grabbed some tablets that the hospital had given Frank and a glass of water.

"Frank, here, take these." Gerard said hurriedly, passing a delirious Frank the water and a fistful of pills. Frank took them gratefully and passed out after finishing the water. Gerard sighed and carried Frank into the house and up the stairs, placing him carefully in bed. After going back downstairs and outside to lock the car, Gerard joined Frank in bed and settled into a dreamless sleep.

At around three in the morning, an hour after Frank collapsed in the car, Gerard felt an arm wrap around his waist and warm breath on his cheek; he opened his eyes and saw Frank looking at him.

"I just had a really bad dream." Frank said quietly.

"What happened?" Gerard asked.

"We were with the guys and there was a campfire. Then I was in loads of pain and you couldn't get me in the car without help. Then I collapsed and there were all these colours and then I woke up." explained Frank.

"Oh Frankie, that wasn't a dream."

"Really? But I feel fine now."

"Yeah I got you to take some painkillers then put you to bed." Gerard answered.

"Oh, I can't even remember." said Frank.

"Well as long as you're feeling better?"

"Yeah I am a lot better."

"Good," Gerard replied as he kissed Frank, "god we've been through a lot lately."

"Tell me about it. It must just be us two because i've never had this much shit happen in a relationship with anyone else." laughed Frank, finding Gerard's hand and interlocking their fingers.

"Yeah must be." Gerard smiled, kissing Frank again, "might as well call us demolition lovers." he laughed when they broke from the kiss.

"Demolition lovers?" Frank quizzed, "that would be an awesome name for a song."

"No it wouldn't, it's cheesy." Gerard laughed.

"No, i'm being serious Gerard," smiled Frank, "we'll talk to the guys about it later yeah?"

"Okay." Gerard replied, kissing Frank gently.

**Epilogue**

Gerard and Frank told the others about the song idea and they started trying out some chords and lyrics together on a regular basis. Soon after this, it was decided that they'd make a whole album and Gerard would sing and do the album art. Of all this led to the formation of My Chemical Romance.

Frank continued taking his medication and was soon back to normal. He was obviously hesitant to start driving again but his confidence soon increased as the popularity of My Chem grew.

Gerard's drinking decreased with the help of Frank and all of My Chemical Romance's fans.

Unfortunately Mikey and Pete didn't last long but they both found other people and are still friends.

Ray shut up shop and focused on the band full time, acting as both manager and anchor for the group.


End file.
